Happy Birthday, Impossible Girl
by timelordonacloud
Summary: It's Clara's birthday, and the Doctor promises his companion cocktails on the moon.


**A/N: So I was supposed to be working on my physics homework, but I wrote this instead. I haven't read it over, so I'm sorry if it's full of mistakes! Anyway, enjoy**

"Cocktails on the moon." Clara sighed, stepping out of the TARDIS. They were in one of the first communities ever built on the moon, made up of hundreds of large dome shapes.

"That's what you wanted, isn't it?" The Doctor came up behind her, worried that she wasn't happy.

She turned to look at him, a small smile on her face. "Of course it is. I just… I didn't think we'd get to it. There are more important things to do, after all."

"Clara Oswald, today, your birthday is the most important thing." He told her, taking her hand.

"But what about Gallifrey?"

"Gallifrey has been waiting for years, it can afford to wait another few days."

"Few days?"

"Of course, you don't think we can celebrate your birthday in just 24 hours do you? No, no, the moon is only one of many destinations we'll be visiting the 23rd of november.

"Well then we'd better get started." Clara laughed, squeezing his hand and beginning the walk to the first bar ever built on the moon.

They walked in silence, content with each other's company as their interlocked hands swung between them. As soon as they got to the bar however, their silence was interrupted by loud music and the sound many conversations being had at once.

They made their way through the crowd, and the Doctor took out his physic in order to get them some drinks for free.

* * *

The Doctor wasn't much of a drinker, not in this regeneration anyway, but when Clara bragged that she could drink more than him, he took it as a challenge to prove her wrong. Cocktails soon became shots, and at one point, he found himself licking salt off the skin of Clara's neck as she giggled drunkly. He had to thank whoever invented body shots.

Now, they were both holding on to each other as they stumbled out of the bar.

"I think I won." Giggled Clara, her face flushed with alcohol.

"Nuh, uh. I drunk waaay more than you." He slurred.

"Maybe, you are a lot drunker than me."

"Have you seen yourself Clara? You are very high up on the drunk scale."

"The drunk scale?" She laughed.

"Don't laugh at the drunk scale Clara." But he couldn't stop himself from chuckling along with her.

"So Doctor, what's next?"

"A picnic!" He explained excitedly. "On the moon!"

"We're already on the moon!"

"Yes! And we're going to have a picnic!" He said, running quickly towards the TARDIS. "Wait out here." He told Clara, before disappearing into the doors.

When he came back out, he was holding a thermos in one hand and a picnic basket in the other. "More cocktails!" He said, passing the thermos to Clara, who laughed loudly.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" She raised her eyebrows.

"They didn't have the mini umbrellas at the bar Clara, we need to have at least one cocktail with a mini umbrella."

Giggling, she didn't argue anymore. With an arm around her shoulders, the Doctor led clara to a small clearing filled with fake trees in the middle of town. It was dark out, but the artificial trees created a soft green glow around the area, enough for both of them to see.

He didn't bother setting up a blanket, but the area was clean enough that neither of them minded sitting on the grass. Clara laughed when he basically fell to the ground, and then proceeded to pretend he'd done it on purpose.

"You're so drunk you can't even sit properly." She told him.

"That's not true, I can sit perfectly well, you're the one that's swaying on the spot, miss Clara Drunkwald."

"Drunkwald? You get more ridiculous with every drink." She laughed, sitting down next to him.

"One final drink, with mini umbrellas this time."

"One final drink." She agreed.

He opened the picnic basket, taking out two plastic glasses and pouring out the contents of the thermos into them. Next, he pulled out two mini umbrellas, placing one in his drink, and the other in hers.

"Cheers." Clara said, holding up her cocktail.

The Doctor clinked his glass against hers, spilling some of the drink in the process, but neither of them cared.

With that, both of them took a sip of the drink.

Clara made a face as soon as the liquid touched her lips, fighting the urge to spit it out. "What _is_ that?" She asked, putting the drink down on the grass and staring at it with a disgusted look on her face.

"I'm not sure, the TARDIS made it." The Doctor shrugged, but he put his down as well.

"Oh well, at least we got mini umbrellas." Said Clara. She turned to look at him, but as soon as she caught sight of his face, she giggled. "You have some… Here." She leaned forward, bringing her thumb up to the corner of his mouth.

Time seemed to slow down for them, and Clara kept her thumb on his lips a lot longer than necessary. As soon as the Doctor felt her start to pull back, his hand shot up to grab her wrist, keeping her in place.

"Clara, I really didn't want to do this with so much alcohol in my system… but I really want to kiss you."

"Do it then."

And that's exactly what he did.

He closed the distance between their lips, bringing his hand up to cup her face gently. Even with the drinks he'd had clouding his judgement, he was still gentle and caring, filling the kiss with all the unspoken feelings between them.

They broke apart a few moments later, resting their foreheads against each others.

"Happy birthday, Clara Oswald." He breathed, before bringing his lips back towards hers.


End file.
